


[Podfic] Given

by NYCScribbler, sisi_rambles



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCScribbler/pseuds/NYCScribbler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments in Odiana's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Given

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140453) by [CG (NYCScribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCScribbler/pseuds/CG). 



Length: 00:07:57

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Alera/Given.mp3) (7.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Alera/Given.m4b) (3.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
